whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Speech (editing area)
Today - the Ides of March - is the day Julius Caesar was betrayed by those he trusted. Today we gather together to call attention to another betrayal of trust - that of the Church of Scientology upon its followers. :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''REMOVED: (As Anonymous) (uneeded, made awkward flow of words, not all will be anonymous) Since its inception, Scientology has traded in false hopes and promises, betrayed the trust of its members, taken their money, their rights, and at times their very lives. The Church has lied to them. The Church has lied to the world. :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''SPLIT SENTENCE (CHURCH HAS LIED TO THEM, CHURCH HAS LIED TO THE WORLD) Better emphesis and spoken word flow. The Church betrays its members when secrets gained from Auditing are used against as blackmail and evidence in court. :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''REMOVED: "the trust of" of "its members unneeded, still alliteration there without it, made sentence too long, flows better. The Church betrays the trust of its members when they demand members disconnect from family and friends who question the church. The Church betrays the trust of its members when they discourage the taking of prescribed psychiatric medications, a practice which has led to a number of murders and suicides. :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- discouraging, no subject :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- typo :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed : "church officials" to "they" "members when", church already in sentence, unneeded, sounded odd alliteration with above sentence. :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed to: When they discourage the taking of.... (medication) flows, no repeating of they they they them them etc :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''REMOVED: (Shocking) murders and suicides. (unneeded, assumed murder to be inherently shocking.) In the month since our first worldwide protest, there is a new public consciousness about to the crimes Church of Scientology! We have seen an unprecedented flood of Scientologists join with us across the world to speak up and testify about these abuses. :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- arise :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed: "we have seen" to "there is" :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed: "abuses of the church of scientology" to "crimes of the church" "consciousness about to the" :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''removed --both freezoners and church members alike-- Unneeded, liked mentioning freezone, but just didnt work in sentence. To the Scientologists who fear us. You have nothing to fear from our peaceful protests. We are here because we CARE about you. We demonstrate against the abuses of the Church management. We stand by your individual freedom of religion. :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- rights of belief and religion. :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC)''Changed: - "who have not joined us - to the ones who are afraid of us - we urge you not to be" to: "who fear us" :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed: "care for you" to "care about you" :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed: split sentence about church abuse and freedom of religion into two smaller units of speech We speak to you, Scientologists: Re-examine the facts you have been told. How is your money spent? Why does David Miscavige demand so much of it? :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''[ ed - , your current leader,] WE have our OWN Miscavige – Jenna Miscavige Hill, David’s niece, who stands with us today. Your anti-psychiatry front group, the Citizens' Commission on Human Rights, is led by Bruce Wiseman. WE also have our own Wiseman – his daughter Kendra Wiseman. :: Chanon 21:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''REWORKED Sentence about: wiseman and cchr. it was horridly wordy and hard to understand and say. also incorporated line breaks here They have joined the voices of other ex-Scientologists whose stories of abuse have been lone voices in the wilderness for too long. :: Chanon 21:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Removed and changed: countless other scientologists portion with lone voices. (countless numbers of them and they are lone voices does not work. many <> lone) :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- "voices in the wilderness" is a Biblical metaphor - darkness isn't. Revised for cultural bonus :: Chanon 21:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''changed claims of abuse to stories of abuse.; changed, "for so long" to "for TOO long." We, Anonymous, await the day when: Like the Berlin Wall, the wall of silence around the LIES of the Church of Scientology falls. :: Chanon 21:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed: wall of silence and will fall to "Walls of silence and Falls." Rhymes, flows nicely. sounds good. incorporated line breaks for the entire paragraph meaning that I put empty lines between them Just like the East German government of the past, the Church has its own secret service. :: Chanon 21:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''chopped a couple sentences into two parts about east german gov/chruch. It spies on its own members. It encourages its own members to betray others for being “out ethics”. It blackmails members. It has a dirty tricks division to spy on and silence outside critics. :: Chanon 21:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''added line about dirty tricks division, moved spying on critics to that line. Members of the Sea Org have been forced into accepting abortions against their wishes. :: Chanon 21:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Changed: Dropped "female" as there are no male's undergoing abortions at this time. Church's sea organization to "sea org" (they know what we mean by now, and if not they will soon.) :: Chanon 21:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''In a compromise of forced abortion vs encouraged abortion I changed language to: "forced into accepting abortions" which may more accurately depict situation. It commits atrocities through the operation of church prisons and slave camps, under the guise of the "Rehabilitation Project Force." :: Chanon 21:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''changed: it's own prisons etc, to church prisons etc. :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- East Germany "Upstat", privileged members have abused women and children with impunity. The Church has attacked its enemies with frivolous lawsuits, harassment, kidnappings, and countless suspicious deaths. Kidnappings, harrassment, frivolous litigation, and countless suspicious deaths occur at the hands of this organization again and again. :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- harassing lawsuits This world holds no place for organized crime perpetrated on this scale. Last month ten thousand people demonstrated in one hundred and seven cities across the world to make the first breach in that wall of silence. Today we are on the streets again, our numbers ever increasing, and we will come again in April, in May, in June, and July. We will come until that wall of silence is RUBBLE! We are Anonymous. We are legion. Expect us! :: Chanon 20:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''- breaches :: Chanon 21:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''changed: a hundred and seven to "one hundred and seven" Changes that still needs to be incorporated: :: Chanon 21:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ''Removed: (extra word TO) (typo) don't know where the typo was Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki